Forgotten
by Pastry Basis
Summary: Anakin's memory is seemingly lost forever. He forgets all memories of Padme, Obi-Wan, and his Jedi life. How will this render the Senator? Will they still love each other?
1. Prologue

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION**

**"Lost''**

_By: Kinsey Douglas_

_Prologue_

Do I look like I own Star Wars?

No!

* * *

**Geonosis-**

**Execution Arena**

Anakin's soft, moist lips pressed gently against Padmé's, who this time, welcomed his kiss. Now they could be sure of their love.

With Padmé's confession, Anakin had been assured once more of her affection. The cart was slowly wheeled out into the blazing arena, as the crowd of Geonosians cheered anxiously. The light shined down upon the two of them, as their lips parted once more.

As it cleared the tunnel, Padmé blinked as her eyes readjusted to the light. She saw that they were inside a giant arena surrounded by hundreds of thousands of natives. Most of them appeared to be the same species as her guards, but she could see members of race or two that was familiar to her.

She peered around the arena as she was wheeled to a stone pillar, Obi-Wan. She skillfully pulled out a pin, which she had been holding in her hand for the majority of the day. Captain Typho had taught Padmé on survival skills; picking locks had been one of them.

Her hands were brutally tied behind her head, as she watched Anakin being treated the same as her. He tried to struggle, and Anakin was slammed into the pillar. She tinkered with the lock once more, and she heard the rustling of gears inside the lock.

-Then a soft click.

Anakin had heard the noise, and he turned to face Padmé. "Be careful, my angel."

She smiled dully at him, for she might end up having to see him perish. Though the Senator would not be defeated without a fight, and she ran over to Anakin after her hands were freed and released Anakin from the chains.

He smiled, as her face was centimeters from his own, and her hands were wrapped around his. "I love you." He leaned in, as the urge to kiss her once more overwhelmed him, and pressed his lips against Padmé's.

She dreaded the thought of parting, but it was necessary, as Anakin caught sight of the Reek that was clearly angered and charging at them both. The beasts three horns were pointed straight at Anakin's chest cavity, which, if hit, would surely be fatal.

"Padmé!" Anakin shoved her out of the way, and she landed on the ground next to the pillar that she had first been chained to.

The beast was quickly nearing Anakin, and he turned to face her. Anakin made a small smile at her and mouthed the words "I love you."

Padmé watched helplessly as Anakin tried his best to redirect the path of the Reek, kicking helplessly at its skull. The attempt was a meager success, and the animal stumbled of course by mere inches.

The fumble was enough to see that Anakin was not hit in the heart, but his skull made hard contact with the Reek's right horn. The blow sent Anakin stumbling to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Padmé let out a cry, which reverberated throughout the stadium, as Obi-Wan had finally killed of his own attacker and had made ends-meat of Padme's monster.

The Jedi master turned to the Reek and impaled its throat with his light saber.

Just as Obi-Wan had done this, Yoda's transport ship landed in the center of the arena, and the old Jedi master helped Padmé onto the ship as Obi-Wan carried his Padawan's unconscious body onto the ship.


	2. Realizations

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION**

**"Forgotten''**

_**By: Kinsey Douglas**_

_**Chapter 1: Realizations**_

**Do I look like I own Star Wars?**

**No! **

**

* * *

Coruscant-**

**Medical Ward-**

**2 Days after the events on Geonosis**

"D-do you think he'll ever wake up, Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked. She had asked that same question over and over again for the past two days. Ever since they had first arrived.

She was holding back tears now, looking worried out of her mind, as Anakin was still unconscious in the room in front of them.

"I'm sure he will…the medical droids said that he was improving," he mustered out, trying his best to sound convincing. The truth was he _wasn't _sure. The medical droids had talked to him earlier, saying only that he could go either way. Coma or consciousness. Padmé let out a pained sigh. Her distress for Anakin's health was overwhelming.

_Did she care for him? No, she's just worried. They had been friends for ten years, and it was in her nature to be so caring. But, she was on the brink of madness!_ Obi-Wan thought as he eyed Padmé carefully. Of course he, himself was worried about his Padawan. But Anakin was a fighter; he had the force on his side.

Still, the monster in the arena had hit Anakin's skull pretty hard. One of the droids had shown him and X-Ray of his Padawan's skull. Anakin was lucky to be alive.

Padme's eyes flickered from holding back tears, although they glinted in the heavy overhead light. She hadn't stopped staring at him since they had arrived.

Obi-Wan coughed, and rested his hand over his mouth; he would think about their feelings for each other later.

He had looked away while he was thinking, and it startled him when he heard Padmé's soft gasp. She shot up, and raced towards Anakin's hospital bed.

Obi-Wan, confused as he was, looked up as well, and through the clear viewing glass he saw one thing.

Anakin was awake.

* * *

"Anakin!" Padmé rushed up to the awoken Jedi, and quickly wrapped her arm

around his body while kissing him hard. "You're…you're all right," she stumbled through her sentence, for she was crying now, her voice cracking at the very end.

Anakin's face was full of confusion, he looked lost and startled. Obi-Wan thought he should let them be alone for now, so he graciously dismissed himself from the room without saying a word.

The Senator was repeating 'Oh, Anakin,' continuously, while shedding more and more tears and placing kisses over his face.

Minutes passed.

Anakin hadn't said anything.

Nothing at all.

He was peering around the room now, trying to figure out where he was and why this girl was crying all over him. Then, despite her worry, she placed a passionate kiss on his mouth.

'_What's going on?' _Was the question being asked repeatedly since the time he had awoken. He was shocked that she kissed him, and Anakin broke away quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked her sternly.

Padmé, who was desperate for his love, was surprised when he pulled away. The Anakin she knew would never do such a thing. She sat up, desperately searching his icy blue eyes for the Anakin she knew.

He was glaring at her, something that he would never have done, no matter how angry he got. She felt lost; while Anakin_ was _lost.

"Why did you kiss me? What's going on? Where am I? _Who are you?!"_ came a string of questions from Anakin's mouth.

She gulped back a sob, her worst nightmare had come true: Anakin's memory was gone.

At least, so she feared.

"Anni, you hit your head," she cooed quietly with a pained voice.

"Get off of me!" he shouted.

Anakin turned his head, so that it was facing the door and shouted,

"Nurse, help me!"


End file.
